Nouveau départ
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: {FICTION ABANDONNÉE} Une jeune fille rentre dans sa première année au secondaire. Elle rencontre alors un garçon très sympathique, tout comme la bande d'amis qu'elle rencontrera plus tard. Ils ont tous une personnalité bien différente, mais ont tous un point commun.
1. Chapitre 1

****Bonjour! Oui, encore moi! x)****

 ** **Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction de SLG, Je sais, au début, ça n'en a pas l'air, mais bien vite vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir! ;)****

 ** **Aussi, ce qui est entre parenthèses sont des notes de ma part pour vous aider à comprendre des mots sûrement inconnus pour plusieurs d'entre vous.****

 ** **Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à dire que les personnalités de Mathieu et lui-même lui appartiennent.****

 ** **Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture! :)****

* * *

 _ _Depuis la mort de Mathieu Sommet, son corps est porté disparu, et personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé aux personnalités multiples de Mathieu, ni à ce dernier...__

Nous sommes le 1 septembre 2027. Demain est mon premier jour d'école secondaire. Oui oui, je suis en secondaire 1 (équivalent de la 6ème, sauf que ça commence à 12 ans), et maintenant c'est la dernière soirée dont je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement. Je suis sur Internet et je regarde des vieilles vidéos, peut-être de dix ans ou plus.

 ** **\- C'était vraiment merdique, avant, sur Youtube les vidéos étaient en 2D!**** Pensé-je à voix haute.

Cependant, ces antiquités sont à présent entreposées sur un nouveau domaine, Retrotube.

Je soupire et éteins mon ordinateur portable. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire. Rien ne se passe sur Twitter, plus personne n'utilise Facebook - c'est passé mode -, je viens à peine de me créer un compte Outspy, alors c'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose et les vidéos sur Youtube, bien que par millions, ne captent pas mon intérêt.

Je prends mon carnet à dessins numérique et fixe l'écran. Pour votre information, l'écran utilise la même technologie que les liseuses électroniques, sauf qu'il est en couleur et un stylo vient avec l'appareil pour permettre de plus beaux tracés. Cependant, contrairement à la presque totalité des artistes, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise sur papier, avec un crayon graphite et des crayons de couleurs. Mes parents m'ont déjà dit qu'ils étaient surpris que ces choses existent encore, sachant que la technologie prend de plus en plus de place dans la vie de chacun.

Finalement, j'éteins la tablette et m'installe devant mon bureau avec mes irréductibles outils traditionnels. J'aime bien faire des bandes dessinées. De mon crayon, je donne vie à mes idées de nouveaux personnages pour celle que je suis en train de créer. Deux petits chats, un chien, une souris et un poisson, les cinq protagonistes des aventures que je leur fais vivre.

Bien du temps passe alors que je gribouille, encre et colore mes dessins. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir sur mon bureau, alors je vais me coucher. Demain va être une grosse journée.

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas de mon rêve, mais je sais qu'il est agréable et que je ne veux pas l'arrêter. Évidemment, il faut vraiment que ce cadran (réveil) de merde sonne au pire moment - quand je commence à aimer mon rêve!

Je laisse sortir un juron de ma bouche alors que je martèle le réveil avec mon poing pour le faire taire. Je me pelotonne contre mes peluches - la honte si les autres savaient que je dors encore avec des toutous! - et ferme les yeux, trop paresseuse pour me lever.

 ** **\- Marianne**** , me dit ma mère d'une voix douce, ****c'est le premier jour d'école. Debout.****

 ** **\- Hnnnnnnnn...**** Gémis-je. ****Dix minutes...****

Elle n'est plus là. Elle est allée réveiller ma sœur, dont la chambre se trouve juste à côté de la mienne. Elle doit être dans le même état que moi...

Je finis par me lever, à ma grande surprise avant la seconde sonnerie du cadran. Je vais dans la cuisine, me dirige vers la distributrice de céréales et de lait. Un bon déjeuner (petit déjeuner) classique. En effet, mes parents m'ont dit que quand ils étaient petits, les céréales étaient dans des boîtes en carton - bizarre - et les breuvages dans ce qu'on appelait un réfrigérateur.

De plus, aujourd'hui, il existe plein d'autres sortes de déjeuners, toujours plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres. Un amas de sucre et de produits chimiques, selon moi. Je préfère les Corn Flakes et le lait naturel, bien mieux que ces cochonneries (pacotilles) dites "santé", "nutritives" ou "diète".

Pour la première journée, c'est ma maman qui va me reconduire à l'école, car mon sac d'école est plein de matériel scolaire. Après avoir mangé, j'enfile mon uniforme, mets ma casquette et prends mon sac à dos pour aller rejoindre ma mère et ma sœur, qui est en quatrième année (du primaire), dans la voiture.

 ** **\- Au revoir ma chérie.**** Ma mère dépose un baiser sur les joues de ma sœur et celle-ci nous salue d'un signe, avant de quitter le véhicule.

Alors c'est parti pour le chemin vers mon école... Après quelques minutes plutôt stressantes, nous arrivons enfin devant une rue. On tourne à droite. Au bout du chemin, une bâtisse se tient à notre gauche, avec un stationnement et un chemin pour les autobus scolaires. Maman passe par le stationnement pour se rendre derrière l'école, là où je peux voir des adolescents discuter, sur leur téléphone, se reposer ou encore faire du sport. Il y a plusieurs portes, sûrement pour les cinq différents niveaux du secondaire (1 à 5).

 ** **\- Bon, ma belle, passe une belle première journée!**** Ma mère m'offre le même traitement qu'à ma sœur, et me regarde tendrement. ****Je t'aime.**** Je lui souris.

 ** **\- Moi aussi, maman. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer.****

Et si je ne tiens pas ma promesse?

* * *

 ** **Mouhahaha! C: Sur ce magnifique suspense, je vous demande : vous en pensez quoi?****

 ** **Et pourriez-vous partager cette histoire s'il-vous-plait? *fait des yeux de chien battu*****

 ** **Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu! (Ça rime! 8D)****

 ** *** Pour votre information, ça se passe au Québec et j'ai essayé d'écrire au présent pour faire changement des "nous allâmes" et "je parlai". x/ Et aussi je joue mon propre personnage.****

 ** **Sur ce, bisoux!****

 ** **~ MissKitCat****


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! Désolée pour le délai, je voulais vous donner un nouveau cover pour que ça soit plus joli! Voici le lien (retirer les - , remplacer (point) et (slash) par . et /): h-t-t-p:/fav(point)me(slash)d9c78s3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ma mère espère que je me fasse des amis, que je puisse faire autre chose de mes soirées et week-ends que "de pitonner (taper) sur des écrans". Ne sait-elle pas que je dessine, aussi? Peut-être qu'une tablette est un "écran", mais en fait, c'est comme si je dessinais sur papier, mais avec plus de fonctionnalités.

La cloche du premier cours me tire de mes pensées. Je vais en anglais. J'ai toujours aimé les langues. J'ai toujours eu de belles notes en anglais et en espagnol. En fait, je suis bonne dans tout sauf en éducation physique. J'espère aller à l'université pour obtenir un doctorat, mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire dans la vie. Sûrement un travail dans le domaine scientifique, car j'adore aussi les sciences. En gros, comme diraient les gens "normaux", je suis une nerd.

Je me dirige vers ma classe d'anglais. Comme je viens de dire, j'adore les langues, alors je me suis inscrite dans la concentration langues, ce qui fait que la moitié de mon année scolaire a une majorité de cours en anglais, et l'autre, ce sont les autres matières.

En lisant mon horaire, je suis surprise de constater que je vais souvent avoir des journées entières ou presque en anglais. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je suis convaincue que ça va être amusant, et surtout très enrichissant!

L'enseignante ne parle qu'en anglais. De toute façon, je comprends tout, enfin presque. Sa manière de parler laisse croire qu'elle est de souche anglophone car elle n'a pas d'accent francophone et formule bien les phrases. Elle a des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui frôlent les épaules et des yeux foncés cachés par des lunettes noires. Elle semble être dans la fin vingtaine ou le début de la trentaine. Assise à la première rangée, je la regarde présenter le cours d'anglais et ce que nous allons faire en cours d'année, puis, elle nous fait faire un jeu pour apprendre à nous connaître.

Je fais de l'anglais toute la journée sauf à la dernière période. Rendue à ce moment, je regarde mon horaire. Sciences. Je suis comblée.

À la fin de la journée, je vais dans l'autobus scolaire. Je n'ose parler à personne, car j'ai trop peur que les gens me détestent.

Je rentre à la maison.

 ** **\- Salut!**** Me dit maman. ****Comment s'est passée ta journée?****

 ** **\- Super bien! Je vous raconte ça à table?****

 ** **\- Oui!****

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je vais un peu sur Internet, avant de faire le mini-devoir que ma prof de langues nous a demandé de faire, une présentation d'à peine cent mots. Je le finis facilement, après m'être relue deux fois.

Quelques jours passent comme ça. Je m'habitue rapidement à la routine. Je n'ai pas le courage de parler à mes camarades de classe, ni aux autres ados qui sont au même arrêt de bus que moi, surtout que les seuls qui semblent de mon âge sont un gars - et je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec les garçons - qui a l'air renfermé et une fille qui se maquille, est à la mode et sûrement ultra populaire, donc tout le contraire de moi. En plus, elle fume - à douze ans -, alors c'est encore plus dégueulasse.

Dans l'autobus jaune, je m'arrange toujours pour m'asseoir sur un banc à moi toute seule, mais parfois, il arrive que je doive partager mon siège avec une autre personne - souvent plus grande que moi -, alors je reste silencieuse.

Pour tous mes cours, je suis toujours avec les mêmes élèves, sauf pour les arts plastiques. En effet, quand nous devions choisir notre concentration - langues pour moi -, nous avions le choix d'une option, soit arts plastiques, art dramatique, guitare ou danse. Par conséquent, pour ces cours, nous avons été placés en fonction de nos options, alors ceux qui sont en guitare, par exemple, sont jumelés ensemble, peu importe leur concentration.

[insert line]

Vendredi 6 septembre 2027. J'ai survécu à ma première semaine au secondaire. Je reviens par autobus, comme toujours. Je soupe (dîne), fais mes choses et me couche.

Samedi. Je ne fais pas grand-chose de la journée à part travailler sur un exposé oral en anglais, étudier un peu pour un mini-test en sciences, dessiner et aller sur Youtube.

Dimanche. Je vais me promener au parc. Je m'installe sur une table à pique-nique et regarde autour de moi. Les modules (installations où jouent les enfants) sont déserts et les bancs, inoccupés. Les seuls sons que je peux entendre sont le bruit du fleuve, les piaillements des oiseaux et le frémissement des feuilles dans les arbres.

Mes parents m'ont dit un jour que les enfants, avant, allaient au parc avec leurs parents et jouaient à la tag (chat et souris), à des jeux de rôle dans la vraie vie, à "papa maman", et toutes sortes de jeux que le monde semble avoir oublié.

Contrairement à la majorité des familles, qui cédaient sous le poids de la société contemporaine, nous allions jouer dehors, soit à la piscine, au parc, aux jeux d'eau ou bien dans une réserve pour faire du camping sauvage. Quand je racontais mes "aventures" à mes camarades de classe, ils ne comprenaient pas mes dires et me traitaient d' "anormale" et jugeaient mes parents. Évidemment, ces derniers n'ont jamais voulu me donner d'iPad ou autre "inutilité", comme ils disaient. Pourtant, en deuxième année, tout le monde avait son propre téléphone cellulaire!

En juillet, mes parents ont accepté, puisque je finissais mon primaire, de me donner une tablette à dessin et un ordinateur portable, à condition de ne pas les emmener à l'école rendue à la rentrée. De plus, l'internet est limité au matin - de 7h à 13h - et au soir - à partir de 4h de l'après-midi jusqu'à 10h du soir.

Mais ai-je vraiment raison de chialer (me plaindre) contre ce règlement relativement strict comparé à la supposée liberté de la plupart des jeunes de mon âge? Après tout, j'ai des comptes sur des réseaux sociaux et je peux jouer à des jeux en ligne. Aussi, je peux faire connaître ma bande dessinée et mes autres dessins. Grâce à un site d'artistes, je peux poster mes œuvres d'art et me faire des amis. Enfin, ma mère me dit que ce ne sont pas des vrais amis, mais je ne la crois pas, je suis certaine que je peux compter sur eux, avoir du plaisir avec eux et apprendre à les connaître même s'ils sont américains, français ou argentins.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir, dessiner la beauté de la nature, écouter le chant mélodieux des oiseaux ou bien admirer les différentes espèces de fleurs – que presque personne ne doit connaître aujourd'hui – et les feuillages anormalement verts – ma mère m'a raconté que quand elle était jeune, les arbres devenaient rouges, jaunes et bruns au début de l'automne.

Je rentre dans mon domicile telle une zen sortant d'une agréable et apaisante transe. J'ai oublié l'école, le déclin de notre société, les guerres, la famine, les allergies, le cancer, la mort et mes problèmes. Mon esprit est rengorgé de pureté, d'innocence, de paix, de douceur et d'espoir.

Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité dure et cruelle se fait vite sentir. Sacs d'écoles, télé allumée sur un poste de nouvelles, ma mère avec le nez rouge et la toussote facile à cause du pollen, l'odeur de cigarette pesant dans l'air, ...

Le lendemain est d'autant plus désagréable, sachant que tout le monde m'ignore, je mange seule telle une ermite à la cafétéria, je n'ai pas de coéquipier pour les travaux d'équipe en anglais, bref la solitude à son paroxysme. Alors, en cette deuxième semaine scolaire, je marche vers mon prochain cours, l'éthique et culture religieuse, magazine de sciences à la main. Je regarde la couverture, intéressée. Je peux lire divers titres d'articles semblant aussi intéressants les uns que les autres.

 ** **\- Un antidote au cancer ... Tout sur les virus ... Les fast-food nous vendraient-il la mort? ... La langue, plus qu'un simple organe buccal ... L'obésité...****

Je n'ai pas le temps de lire le dernier titre. Je trébuche, je fonce dans quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, et tombe à la renverse sur le sol.

Je lève la tête, encore surprise de ne plus être debout à lire mon texte informatif favori. Un garçon se tient devant moi.

* * *

 ** **Mais qui est ce garçon? Que va-t-il se passer? Tant de questions sans réponses pour vous, chers lecteurs... :')****

 ** **Au prochain chapitre, et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, aimer, partager, et tout le reste! :3****

 ** **~ MissKitCat****


	3. Chapitre 3

****Salut tout le monde!****

 ** **[Lisez ce message, il y a un truc important!]****

 ** **Me voilà pour un autre chapitre de « Nouveau Départ ». Je sais ça fait beaucoup de temps, mais, vous savez, l'école... (et les RP, me tapez pas ;-; ) Je fais de mon mieux, j'écris dans l'autobus et pendant les pauses à l'école!****

 **Aussi, je me suis trompée en ce qui a trait à une date. En effet, on n'est pas en fin 2026 mais en fin 2027! Pourquoi? Car le personnage principal va avoir douze ans (en fin septembre), elle est donc née en 2015. Par conséquent, je dois changer la date de l'histoire car sinon, elle serait née en 2014, donc avant la mort de Mathieu (qui je rappelle bien est mort dans le SLG 99, soit en fin juillet 2015). Je vais le changer dans les chapitres précédents. (Je le dis surtout aux lecteurs qui lisent ma fan fiction depuis le début. Si toi – oui toi! –, tu n'as pas lu le début, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI? Va lire le début! :D)**

 **Bref les koupins! Il est temps de lire le prochain chapitre!**

* * *

 ** **\- D... désolé! Je ne voulais pas!****

Le garçon se penche vers moi pour m'aider à ramasser mes livres et mes cahiers étendus sur le plancher. Dès que nous avons fini, nous nous regardons, tous deux gênés. Je sais qu'il est de mon niveau, je l'ai déjà vu dans le secteur secondaire 1 (un secteur à part des autres pour aider les plus jeunes à s'habituer au secondaire).

 ** **\- Merci**** , fais-je en souriant du mieux que je peux.

 ** **\- De rien**** , me répond-il, souriant aussi.

Je me dépêche de filer en douce, bien trop timide pour relancer la conversation. Lui aussi semble penser ça, car il se sauve vers le côté opposé au mien. Soudain, je me fais un facepalm. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom! Tant pis alors. Je retire ma main de mon front – je dois avoir l'air nouille (idiote, utilisé soit comme taquinerie, soit comme insulte) comme ça – et me dirige vers ma classe, qui est décorée de diverses décorations, dont une croix latine en bois foncé, un Coran sur un vieux piédestal du même matériau et un capteur de rêves algonquien (peuple autochtone canadien). Je m'assois sur ma chaise, dépose mon cartable (reliure à trois anneaux contenant des feuilles trouées) sur mon bureau et attends patiemment que la cloche sonne.

En ÉCR, on parle de beaucoup de choses, on discute, on lit, on argumente et on débat, c'est très intéressant comme cours, surtout lorsqu'on est dans le bloc éthique, mon préféré. Malheureusement, on n'a que deux cours par cycle – qui est de 36 périodes –, alors on doit aller assez rapidement pour être capable de passer toute la matière. Je trouve ça dommage puisque j'adore débattre et défendre mon opinion tout en écoutant les autres mettre leur point de vue en avant.

Nous sommes en train de débattre sur la science versus la religion lorsque un son si familier annonçant la fin des cours tinte à nos oreilles. Puisque le sujet nous intéresse beaucoup, quelques élèves et moi restons à nos bureaux et continuons d'argumenter. Nous sommes cinq. Moi, évidemment, je prends pour la science, alors que deux autres sont de chaque côté.

Nous parlons, puis, soudain, une deuxième cloche sonne. Zut! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! Nous nous regardons toutes – car nous n'étions que des filles –, puis nous rions face à cette situation un peu comique. L'enseignante nous prie de nous rendre à nos cours, même si je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle aimerait continuer de nous entendre. Je m'empresse de prendre mon matériel d'ÉCR pour sortir de la classe, alors que les quatre autres élèves partent tranquillement, deux par deux, discutant en marchant vers notre prochain cours. Elles sont arrivées deux secondes avant la cloche.

Dans l'autobus, il n'y a plus de place vide, je suis arrivée vers les derniers. Il ne reste que quelques bancs où il n'y a qu'une personne. Je m'assois sans regarder la personne qui est assise sur le siège. C'est seulement quand le moteur de l'autobus commence à vrombir – donc trop tard pour changer de place – que je pivote ma tête vers la gauche, pour réaliser que je me trouve à droite du même garçon que j'avais percuté pendant la pause. Je détourne automatiquement le regard, gênée. Comment ai-je pu être aussi nouille? Je sursaute quand une voix me coupe dans mes pensées.

 ** **\- Salut.****

Je tourne la tête vers celui a dit ça, soit mon voisin de banc.

 ** **\- Euh... s-salut.****

Les petits points colorés sur mon sac à dos, qui est posé sur mes genoux, semblent soudainement très intéressants. Tellement que je me mets à les fixer pendant tout le trajet – qui dure cinq minutes –, avant que je ne débarque du véhicule jaune et me dirige – me sauve – vers mon bloc appartement. Je me dis avec humour que je vais trébucher et tomber comme une conne sur le gazon vu mon allure, mais rien ne se passe, j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement en un seul morceau.

Le lendemain, en attendant l'autobus, nous nous jetons un ou deux regards, mais nous mettons pas à côté dans le bus. Je suis bien trop timide pour lui parler... J'aimerais bien apprendre à le connaître, mais je n'ose pas l'aborder, de peur qu'il me rejette ou me trouve bizarre. En effet, au primaire, tout me monde trouvait que j'agissais bizarrement et je n'avais pas d'amis avec qui jouer dehors, à part une en quatrième année (il y en a six au primaire), mais une autre fille l'a, disons, « écartée » de moi. Alors, je me suis habituée à vivre seule. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait aujourd'hui? Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, comme par magie, je me ferais une bande d'amis ou au moins un(e) bon(ne)? Je finis par ouvrir mon magazine et tout oublier, comme d'habitude, bercée par le moteur d'autobus et les paroles des élèves.

Le début de semaine se passe ainsi, nous toujours en train de nous lancer des regards, sans jamais oser de contact concret. Le mercredi, en cours d'arts plastiques, je regarde où je peux m'asseoir. Les bureaux, qui sont bleu ciel et légèrement marqués de bosses, d'égratignures et de taches de peinture, sont rectangulaires et peuvent accueillir deux personnes. Ils sont alignés en rangées relativement espacées, ce qui permet de circuler aisément entre deux tables. Je laisse mes yeux détailler chaque place libre. Aucune table n'est complètement vide. Le dernier cours, j'ai pu en avoir une à moi toute seule car il y avait quelques personnes absentes. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je suis une des dernières arrivées et tout le monde semble présent. Je réfléchis rapidement sur la décision que je vais prendre, et aperçois une place pas si pire que ça, occupée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille accro à la mode et au maquillage – avec la face orange à cause de la crème à bronzage – ou un gars qui a l'air hyper con et arrogant. Je préfère les personnes timides et intellectuelles, car je trouve qu'elles me ressemblent plus et ne m'agressent pas vraiment. Bref, je m'assois à côté de la personne, au moment où je remarque que c'est le garçon de mon arrêt de bus. Nous nous regardons et rougissons, car notre timidité commune est dominante dans nos actions immédiates. La deuxième cloche sonne en même temps que quelques retardataires trottinent vers la porte avant que l'enseignante ne la referme. Je salue mon voisin, et ce dernier me répond d'une petite voix. Je décide alors de surmonter mon envie de me renfermer et lui souris.

 ** **\- Comment t'appelles-tu?****

Il lève des yeux agrandis par l'étonnement sur moi, sûrement surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole.

 ** **\- L... Léoniel... mais... tu peux m'appeler Léo**** , répond-il en bégayant légèrement.

 ** **\- Joli nom!**** Il semble encore plus embarrassé. ****Hum... moi, c'est Marianne.****

Je lui tends ma main pour qu'il puisse la serrer en guise de présentations. Il me sourit et la secoue timidement. J'aime bien faire ça, ce geste donne un air solennel aux rencontres. Je n'ai peut-être que douze ans, mais j'aime avoir des habitudes bizarres et encore plus les partager aux personnes que je rencontre. Pourtant, mon voisin ne paraît pas interloqué par mon comportement. C'est bon signe, il semble tolérer les gens bizarres. Je me prépare donc pour le cours et mon enseignante nous explique la démarche à suivre, que nous notons sur une feuille prévue à cet effet.

 ** **\- Pour ce projet, vous devrez utiliser les crayons de couleur. Vous avez le choix entre travailler seul ou en équipe de deux. Si vous êtes seul, vous travaillerez sur le petit format, sinon, vous le ferez sur le grand, si vous vous mettez à deux.****

Je jette un regard furtif à Léo, qui hoche la tête, tout souriant, comme je le suis. Je continue donc de noter les techniques et critères d'évaluation de l'œuvre sur mon papier. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout ce que l'on entend est la voix plus ou moins forte des élèves en équipe délibérant sur ce qu'ils veulent faire. Le thème du projet est la nature. On doit dessiner, seulement avec des crayons, un paysage naturel. Ça peut être une forêt, des montagnes, tout ce qui est lié à la nature sauvage. Puisque notre prof est assez cool, ça ne lui dérange pas qu'on fasse un « paysage urbain », en autant que ce soit un paysage – comme New York en vol d'oiseau – et non un portrait.

 ** **\- Ce cours-ci est dédié à la recherche d'idées et de croquis**** , dit madame Leclerc d'une voix forte pour enterrer celle des autres. Elle pointe une pile de livres sur une table non occupée. ** **Dans ces livres, il y a des modèles de paysages, d'arbres et d'animaux, vous pouvez vous en servir pour vous aider.****

Les autres reprennent leur conversation et seuls quelques élèves, dont moi, se lèvent pour aller chercher un bouquin.

 ** **\- Est-ce que t'es bon en dessin?**** Demandé-je à mon coéquipier tout en m'assoyant à ma place, deux gros livres dans les bras.

 ** **\- Euh... En fait je dessine pas beaucoup... Je sais pas trop... Toi?****

 ** **\- Moi? J'adore dessiner, mais je ne sais pas trop si les autres me trouvent bonne.****

Il acquiesce et nous commençons à parler de ce que nous allons faire.

 ** **\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?**** Lui dis-je. J'ai déjà mon idée mais je tiens à ce que mon voisin puisse décider aussi.

 ** **\- Euh... Je sais pas... Toi?****

Il n'a pas d'idées? Pourtant, il y a tellement de choix! Taïga (forêt de conifères), arctique, plaines, montagnes, jungle, plage, océan, lac, rivière, forêt mixte ou feuillue, désert, paysage enneigé, et plus encore! Comment peut-il ne pas avoir d'idée? Il ne doit peut-être pas savoir quoi prendre, justement...

 ** **\- Euh, que dirais-tu d'un lac avec des arbres, avec des montagnes derrière?****

 ** **\- Oui! C'est une bonne idée!**** Me répond-il, souriant.

 ** **\- T'es sûr?****

Je veux m'assurer de ne pas avoir l'air de la boss des bécosses (personne qui veut tout diriger; bécosse : cabane avec une toilette, souvent dans les bois), car souvent j'ai tendance à toujours vouloir tout décider sans considérer l'opinion de l'autre. Je fais souvent des efforts pour coopérer, mais j'ai souvent l'impression qu'ils sont vains.

 ** **\- Oui**** , me confirme-t-il.

Après quelques autres mots, nous prenons chacun une feuille brouillon et griffonnons des croquis. Je trace un arbre, une texture rocheuse, et teste quelques couleurs pour la surface d'eau. Je jette un œil sur le travail de Léo. Un petit caneton tout mignon, des quenouilles, et, comme moi, un arbre. Je trouve ses esquisses plutôt bien faites.

 ** **\- C'est beau!**** M'exclamé-je. Il se tourne vers moi, un peu surpris. Il paraît aussi gêné.

 ** **\- M... merci****! Il regarde ma page, devenue gris pâle à cause de ma main gauche – je frotte le graphite partout sur le papier. ****Les tiens sont encore plus cool!****

 ** **\- Ah euh...****

Est-ce que je devrais dire merci? Si oui, je confirmerais ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors? Bon, tant pis! Je finis par le remercier, un peu embarrassée. Nous continuons nos exercices à la mine. J'ai l'impression que l'heure passée à dessiner dure dix minutes, alors la cloche annonçant la fin du cours me prend au dépourvu. Alors que tous les élèves filent à l'anglaise, je serre mon 4B, ma minuscule efface (gomme à effacer) et mes feuilles, puis me lève, alors que la majorité du monde est déjà partie. Quelle est ma surprise de voir, posté au bord de la porte, Léo, la petite pile de matériel scolaire dans ses mains, m'attendre. Je trouve ce geste très gentil de sa part. En effet, à l'école, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Toujours à partir seule, passer ses midis à la bibliothèque, avoir un casier à moitié vide et être obligée de partager son siège de bus avec un inconnu. Est-ce que cette époque est révolue?

Nous sortons de la classe. Ça me fait assez bizarre de parler avec quelqu'un dans le couloir, en marchant d'un pas beaucoup plus tranquille qu'à l'accoutumée. Nous discutons tout d'abord de choses plus superficielles. J'apprends que Léo est dans la concentration sciences (plus de sciences que les autres groupes), et je lui parle de ma condition un peu inhabituelle.

 **\- Pendant la première moitié de l'année, j'ai vingt-deux périodes d'anglais...**

 **\- Vingt-deux?** Me coupe-t-il, incrédule. **Tu me niaises?**

\- Non, souris-je en ouvrant mon agenda à la page de mon horaire. Je lui montre ma grille presque remplie de cases roses – la couleur que j'ai choisie pour l'anglais – avec quelques cases bleues – six cours de sciences –, orange, roses et grises. Nous nous sommes arrêtés, et ses yeux semblent hors de leur orbite tellement ils sont ouverts. Puis, il me regarde.

 **\- T'aimes l'anglais, au moins?** Me demande-t-il.

 **\- Bien sûr que oui!** M'esclaffé-je, contente.

Je lui parle alors que ce que je fais dans ces cours si nombreux, enfin selon lui. À partir de la semaine prochaine, tous les matins, six élèves vont faire ce qu'on appelle la « Daily routine » (routine quotidienne), donc ils présentent une rubrique chacun – météo, nouvelles de la journée, passe-temps, membre de sa famille, etc. – avec un PowerPoint. Chaque personne devra faire chaque rubrique une fois. Quand ce sera fait, la prof va changer les rubriques (sauf météo et nouvelles).

 **\- En gros vous avez full** (beaucoup ou très, selon le contexte) **de présentations orales super souvent.**

 **\- Je ne considère pas ça comme un oral en tant que tel parce que ce n'est pas très gros. Ce n'est pas autant de travail qu'un oral en français, par exemple. En plus, l'information est facile à trouver.**

 **\- Je vois** , concède-t-il.

 **\- Pis** (et) **je suis la première à présenter, je commence avec la température.**

 **\- Cool!**

Nous sommes rendus aux cases. C'est l'heure du dîner. Alors que je lève le bras pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir, il me coupe dans mon élan et me demande, l'air un peu timide :

 **\- Euh... est-ce que tu... tu veux manger avec moi?**

* * *

 **Je sais, ce cliffhanger est vraiment merdique et le pire, c'est que je suis super lente et vous n'aurez pas la suite avant quelques semaines... sauf si je me force, mais dans ce cas je ne vous garantis rien...**

 **Comme vous avez pu remarquer, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les deux autres. Vous avez pu en savoir plus sur un certain « Léo ». Que pensez-vous qui va arriver? Dites-moi vos impressions en reviews! :)**

 **Passez une bonne journée/soirée!**

 **~ MissKitCat**


	4. Chapitre 4

Lundi 9 septembre 2027, 7:28 AM.

Deuxième semaine d'école, enfin! Moi qui pensais ne pas y arriver! Téléphone en mode mains libres, je discute avec ma meilleure amie, tout en enlevant mon haut de pyjama Pikachu. Le chandail bleu et jaune tombe sur le plancher, alors que j'écarte les supports à linge dans mon garde-robe pour regarder ce qui s'y trouve. Rien de bien chic ou à la mode, mais tout de même correct à porter. Je prends un T-shirt au hasard, alors que j'entends mon interlocutrice me relater sa fin de semaine plus que colorée, allant de réunions de cosplay d'animes et de mangas aux concours de talent faits maison. Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait, moi? De l'ordinateur, ou du gaspillage de temps selon ma mère.

 **\- Isabelle, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?** me demande mon amie, me coupant de mes pensées.

 **\- Oui oui! T'inquiète!**

Elle continue alors de me conter son dimanche, alors que mon bas de pyjama est remplacé par un pantalon jogging gris foncé.

Je descends avec le téléphone dans la main, sur l'oreille pour cause de petits frères et sœurs qui font beaucoup de bruit.

Parlons de moi. Je suis passionnée de plein de choses. Demandez-moi de participer à une pièce de théâtre, je vous déclarerai « Oui! » en sautillant sur place. Et pourquoi pas une partie de jeux vidéo? Donnez-moi une manette, et je vous défoncerai à coups de B.

 **\- Isa! Elle ne veut pas me redonner ma cuillère!**

Je soupire et dis à mon amie qu'on se revoit à l'école, puis raccroche pour régler la chicane (dispute) entre mon frère et ma sœur.

Le train-train du quotidien me mène jusqu'en classe. Je constate sans surprise qu'elle a encore mis des vêtements noirs et blancs, agencés dans un style rétro. En fait, ça lui va plutôt bien. C'est de peu si elle n'a pas apporté son micro en accessoire, peut-être en aurait-elle profité pour donner un show en direct aux étudiants de la place d'accueil. Je ne conteste pas son talent en chant et en musique – elle est justement dans cette concentration –, mais elle manque parfois de gêne et fait des trucs un peu fous – comme se mettre à chanter en pleine classe. Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement, mais elle ne s'est pas priée pour me le raconter, frustrée que son enseignant d'anglais ne considère pas sa magnifique voix.

L'heure du dîner arrive assez rapidement. Ça s'explique par un avant-midi rempli par deux cases d'art dramatique. Le temps a passé si vite! Je suis bien contente de retrouver mon amie chanteuse pour manger mon sous-marin, à la cafétéria des élèves de secondaire 1. Nous discutons de notre avant-midi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une table presque vide. Seuls quelques élèves isolés y sont assis, mangeant leur repas, dans leur bulle (renfermés sur eux-mêmes, dans ce contexte). Je recentre mon attention sur la personne en face de moi, soit ma chère amie rétro, qui me raconte plein de choses sur la musique et le cinéma. Pour ma part, j'adore écrire. Bon, je ne suis pas la meilleure – surtout pour l'orthographe –, mais c'est un passe-temps que j'apprécie énormément. Bon, mon amie me corrige toujours – c'est une maniaque du français –, mais ce n'est pas grave... Enfin, j'espère.

 **\- Tu sais quoi, Isa?** me déclare soudainement ma compagne scolaire.

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- J'ai vu un gars vraiment bizarre dans la rue, hier soir.**

 **\- Bah, encore un autre type bizarre** , je banalise.

Elle m'obstine (le b est muet ; c'est un mélange entre «contredire» et «argumenter») pendant quelques minutes, puis nous changeons de sujet.

Mardi ressemble un peu à lundi. Cours de théâtre, cours ennuyeux – anglais et ÉCR – et discussion avec ma seule amie.

En me promenant dans un des corridors, je vois une affiche qui attire mon attention. Bleu sur jaune est affiché un gros «Activité d'artistes», avec du plus petit texte en dessous. Je le lis. C'est une invitation pour une activité formative pour les personnes qui sont intéressées par la création de courts-métrages. Mon instinct me dit d'y aller. Je réfléchis à cette opportunité qui m'est si attirante. Je finis par sortir mon cellulaire pour prendre en photo la pancarte et me rendre au bureau de Madame Lemieux, l'animatrice de vie étudiante.

 **\- Bonjour, Madame?**

 **\- Ah, bonjour!**

 **\- Je viens pour l'activité formative de vidéasme** , je déclare d'une traite.

 **\- Ah, oui! Vous n'avez qu'à remplir cette petite feuille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'activité est gratuite.**

Je prends la feuille, souriante. Même si l'activité avait coûté de l'argent, mes parents me l'auraient payée sans problème. Ils adorent quand je m'implique dans l'école et m'inscris dans des activités dites parascolaires. « **Ça fait changement des écrans après l'école** », m'a dit maman, l'an dernier, quand j'ai participé à un atelier d'improvisation qui se déroulait tous les mardis soirs. J'ai souri, alors qu'en moi je soupirais. Elle veut absolument que je fasse autre chose que de l'écran quand il n'y a pas d'école. S'impliquer à l'école semble pour elle une double-solution : de un elle ne m'a plus entre les pattes, et de deux je me fais des amis.

Je remercie Madame Lemieux et pars avec la feuille avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Mercredi 11 septembre 2027, 11:36 AM

Que... quoi? Il veut manger avec moi? Mais personne ne m'a jamais proposé ça!

 **\- Euh... je... euh...**

Je suis probablement rouge comme une tomate et complètement ridicule. Je jette un regard à Léo. Étrangement, lui aussi semble timide. Je meurs d'envie de prendre sa main et d'aller manger avec lui, mais je n'ose pas dire un «oui» franc. Bon, quand il faut, il faut!

 **\- Ou... oui! Ce serait super!**

Il relève la tête, les yeux pétillants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je dois avouer qu'il est mignon quand il a cette expression sur le visage.

 **\- Mais là faut se dépêcher, sinon nos plats ne seront jamais chauds!**

 **\- J'ai un sandwich** , je l'informe. **Je pourrais nous chercher une place pendant que t'attends pour un micro-ondes?**

 **\- Euh... d'accord!**

Pendant que Léoniel attend son plat, j'ouvre mon magazine de sciences et lis un article sur les conséquences de la mal bouffe sur notre organisme. Il y a quelques années, certains scientifiques s'étaient déjà penchés sur le phénomène, mais ces derniers temps, ils ont fait une découverte extraordinaire. Depuis le début, toutes les grandes chaînes de restauration rapide mettaient un ingrédient qui donne un bon goût à la nourriture, mais qui serait en fait la cause de nombreux cancers.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?** me demande une petite voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et ferme rapidement ma revue. Je me retourne et voit ma connaissance, qui avait de grands yeux braqués sur la brochure colorée que je tiens entre mes mains.

 **\- Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire le saut** (te faire sursauter) **!** s'excuse-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je bredouille un « **c'est correct** » (ça va) timide, et commence mon sandwich en même temps qu'il entame son lunch. Je n'ose toujours pas lui parler. Alors que j'avale la dernière bouchée de la première moitié de mon sandwich, je me prends en main. Je dois absolument briser la glace! J'ouvre la bouche et oblige les mots pris dans ma gorge à sortir et s'ordonner.

 **\- Hum... Euh...**

Léo lève les yeux et me regarde. Allez, sortez, stupides mots!

 **\- Tu savais que bientôt il va exister une pilule contre l'obésité?**

Idiote! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Mes connaissances dignes d'un dictionnaire ne l'intéressent sûrement pas! Je m'imagine frapper ma tête contre un mur de briques. Je crains sa réponse, qui vient assez rapidement.

 **\- C'est cool!**

Je le regarde, surprise.

 **\- Ça t'intéresse?** je bredouille.

 **\- Ouais!** confirme-t-il, souriant.

Ça y est, je suis rouge tomate. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des garçons aussi sympathiques! Je croyais que c'était juste des gars cons. J'hésite tout de même à continuer à parler de médecine. Et s'il se désintéressait de moi? J'essaie de cacher mon stress. Tiens, solution facile, je prends une bouchée de sandwich et mâche avec vigueur. Lui non plus ne parle pas, il se contente d'ingérer le contenu de son plat en plastique. Après avoir terminé notre dessert, ainsi que notre breuvage, nous nous regardons une seconde, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire maintenant. Je me lève et empoigne timidement ma boîte à lunch. Léo fait pareil, les yeux rivés au sol. Nous allons porter nos affaires dans nos casiers respectifs, qui ne sont pas si éloignés, et prenons nos affaires pour le prochain cours.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on va à la bibliothèque?** je propose.

Il hoche la tête, un faible sourire au visage. Nous nous y rendons et passons le restant de la pause du midi à lire ; lui, des bandes dessinées, et moi, des magazines de science. La cloche me fait sursauter. Je me lève rapidement et salue ma connaissance, avant de détaler à l'étage d'en bas, où je suis en anglais.

Après ce cours, je sors de ma classe, en y laissant mes affaires car je ne change pas de cours à la quatrième période. Je fais un coup de radar sur la place d'accueil des secondaire 1. Il ne semble pas être là, je ne vois que de petits groupes de jeunes. Bon, au moins, il reste une place un peu éloignée, où je pourrai être tranquille. Je me prépare à faire un pas...

 **\- Salut!** fait une voix derrière moi, provoquant un cri de ma part.

Je me retourne. C'est Léo, qui est en train de me regarder, sans savoir qu'il vient de me faire la peur de ma vie.

 **\- Maudit! Tu m'as fait le saut!** je lui déclare, interloquée.

J'essaie de contrôler ma frustration. C'est toujours comme ça. Quand ma petite sœur me fait sursauter, je pète ma coche (fais une crise de colère) et lui crie après. Je prends une grande respiration. Ouf, c'est parti. Je regarde le garçon. Oups. Je crois que je viens de le culpabiliser, car il s'excuse, tête baissée. Je dois absolument régler la situation!

 **\- C'est moi qui suis désolée... J'aurais pas dû réagir de même** (comme ça) **...**

 **\- Ç... ça va...**

Pourquoi est-il ainsi? Je me surprends à penser que beaucoup de gens doivent en profiter pour l'intimider et lui faire du mal. Je me gifle mentalement. Comment est-ce que j'ose le juger ainsi? Il doit juste être timide... Enfin, j'espère pour lui.

 **\- Heu, sinon, tu reviens de quoi?** me demande-t-il.

 **\- D'immersion** (anglaise) **, et j'en ai tout l'après-midi.**

 **\- Cool! Moi, je vais en sciences!**

Je souris, rassurée qu'on change de sujet, puis lui parle de ce que je fais en classe ; ensuite vient son tour de m'en apprendre plus sur les projets qu'il va réaliser au cours de l'année. La fin de la pause arrive rapidement. Nous nous saluons et allons chacun à nos cours.

Rendue dans l'autobus, je vois que Léo est seul sur son banc. Contente, je le rejoins. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pas de problème, il commence à me parler de jeux vidéo. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très fan, mais je l'écoute quand même, voulant être gentille. Arrive notre arrêt, auquel nous sortons.

 **\- Ça te tenterait de venir chez moi?** me demande-t-il, souriant.

Je ne peux pas refuser... en plus, j'en ai tellement envie! Mais est-ce que ma mère va vouloir? Je lui fais part de cette source d'hésitation.

 **\- Je vais aller voir ma mère pour qu'elle me dise si je peux.**

 **\- Tu habites loin?**

 **\- Pas du tout!**

Je pointe le bloc appartement le plus près de nous. Il hoche la tête, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la porte arrière.

Après quelques minutes à parler à ma mère, je ressors, l'air victorieux.

 **\- Je peux, sauf que je dois revenir pour cinq heures et demie!**

 **\- Cool!**

Rendus chez lui – il demeure assez près de chez moi –, il m'emmène dans sa chambre, où un tas de gadgets électroniques sont éparpillés çà et là.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu!** je m'exclame. **T'as une Apple TV dans ta chambre!**

Il me montre plein de choses que, décidément, je n'ai jamais vues de près ni touchées. Consoles de jeu, mangas, et même des cassettes VHS!

 **\- T'as des VHS?** je demande, surprise que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse ça.

 **\- Tu connais ça?** me demande-t-il, tout aussi étonné.

 **\- Oui! Ma mère en a encore et nous en fait encore écouter!**

 **\- Trop cool!** s'exclame-t-il, joyeux.

 **\- On écoutait Babar, Roi Lion, Pocahontas pis d'autres trucs sur vidéo-cassette quand on était petites. Et toi?**

 **\- Je regarde plus des films d'action.**

Nous continuons à parler de trucs rétro – enfin, c'est plus lui qui m'en parle – alors que nous nous assoyons sur son lit. Il me parle de diverses consoles de jeu qui sont absentes des magasins.

 **\- Avant, il existait une compagnie de jeux vidéos vraiment riche et connue de tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, on n'en parle presque plus.**

 **\- C'est quoi?**

 **\- Ça s'appelle « Nintendo ». Ça te dit quelque chose, Mario Bros.?**

 **\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...** Je réfléchis. **Attends, je sais! Mes parents m'en ont parlé! Est-ce que c'est le bonhomme à moustache et à calotte rouge?**

 **\- Oui!** Il semble content que je le connaisse.

Il m'en apprend plus sur ce personnage, ainsi que sur les autres appartenant à son univers. Il me montre même des peluches! Il en a une de Kirby, une petite boule rose aux yeux bleus de forme ovale.

La conversation dérive, et j'en suis à lui parler de ma passion pour le dessin ainsi que pour les sciences. Je lui montre le site internet où je mets en ligne mes créations et lui montre mon profil. Je suis nerveuse, je me dis que je ne dois pas faire ça car il me trouvera vaniteuse. Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il a le nez sur sa tablette, en train de regarder mes gribouillis. Qu'en pense-t-il? Me trouve-t-il égocentrique?

 **\- T'es vraiment bonne!** me dit-il, levant le menton vers moi.

 **\- Mer... merci...** je bredouille.

Je me sens embarrassée. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts.

 **\- Ça va?** me demande-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Merde. Il a remarqué. Dois-je lui mentir? Et s'il se rendait compte de ma faible confiance en moi? Oh, et puis, de toute façon, c'est assez flagrant comme ça. Et ça fait du bien d'en parler.

 **\- Je suis nerveuse, c'est tout...**

 **\- Pourquoi?** Il a presque l'air innocent en me demandant ça. **Parce que tu me montres tes dessins? Pourtant, il n'y a rien de mal à ça!**

 **\- J'ai peur que tu me trouves vaniteuse et égocentrique...**

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça? On se connaît à peine! J'ai peur... de quoi au juste? Toutefois, sa réaction va à l'encontre de toutes mes craintes, car il me regarde et me sourit.

 **\- Mais non! Pas du tout! Je te trouve super gentille!**

Il me sourit. Timide, je lui réponds :

 **\- Merci...**

Je me sens mille fois plus rassurée. Je finis par sourire aussi. Je regarde l'heure.

 **\- Merde!** je m'exclame.

 **\- Il est déjà l'heure?** s'informe-t-il.

 **\- Malheureusement, oui...**

 **\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi?**

Je suis gênée. Il ferait vraiment ça pour moi?

 **\- Euh... d'accord...**

Il semble vraiment content. Nous nous mettons immédiatement en route, en parlant d'école, d'automne, ...

Toute la soirée je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Est-ce que je me suis fait un nouvel ami? Rien que de m'imaginer cela me fait frémir de bonheur. Moi qui, pendant l'intégralité de mon primaire, me suis fait rejeter et traiter de maladie, vais enfin pouvoir m'émanciper de cette prison? Whaou.

Je fais ma routine sans y tenir compte, et continue de réfléchir, couchée sur le dos sur mon lit, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières se ferment.

* * *

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Nouveau Départ, qui a tardé à arriver, je vous le concède! C'est que j'ai beaucoup de travaux scolaires ainsi que mes tâches ménagères, ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire. M'enfin, j'espère vous publier les prochains chapitres plus rapidement. Bonne nouvelle, l'été s'envient, donc libération quasi-totale de temps (car je ne travaille pas – pas encore O.O)!**

 **Bon, sinon, comment allez-vous? Cette fiction vous a-t-elle manqué? Laissez-moi une review si vous en avez envie!**

 **Bisous,**

 **~ MissKitCat**


End file.
